


Rise of the Avengers (And Deadpool!)

by nicole135



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole135/pseuds/nicole135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has been lonely for a long time, but now he's met Wade.<br/>After finally making friends, everything goes wrong. Now the Guardians can't handle this situation, but they don't want help from 'someone like' Peter. Peter has to protect the children of Earth, so he makes a team with his friends and boyfriend.<br/>Now it's time to avenge the children of Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is for MindlesslyCreating. She is an amazing friend and writer, and she will never know how much she helps me. Her writing is amazing so you guys should go check it out, especially her "How Wade tried to Blow up Christmas"! It's an awesome Christmas story, and it's Spideypool!  
> This is my Christmas gift for her this year, and hopefully this will be complete by Christmas!  
> I would also like to thank Emma, by beta, for helping me with this! She helped me with a lot of this story.  
> I hope all of you enjoy this!  
> And I don't own anything!  
> Also, I'll add tags as I go along, because I'm not too sure where this story is going! :D

Peter had been alone for a long time. He can't remember anything before he woke up in that cave. 

It was a cave in the mountains that lead to two different worlds depending on which direction you went. One way was to the human world and the other was Neverland. 

Peter is known by many names: Peter Pan, Peter Piper, and the Pied Piper. 

Basically Peter is known for stealing children. 

It’s not like he did anything to them and he honestly couldn't help it; he’s lonely. Children were the only ones who could see him and hear him. So Peter would take children for a night or two. He would wake them up in the dead of night with his pipe and they would follow the sound. After that, he'd take them to Neverland with him and they would play for a while before he took them home. 

I guess the reason he gets a bad name for it, was in the beginning, he didn't realize how long he took the children. Time in Neverland is different from the human world. 

But he knows better now! And he did return the children! 

But that doesn't stop the Sandman from hating him, or anyone else for that matter. 

Mother May is the only one who likes him, but she has her flowers to take care of, though she likes to see Peter just the same. 

But all that changes when he's sitting alone in Mother May's garden playing his pipe. Mother May is away at the time being that it is May time in the human world. He likes to stay in her garden when she’s gone. The Easter Bunny likes to steal her flower for next Easter, and he has a tendency to mess up her garden. And she’s too nice to yell at him and send him away. 

Peter on the other hand doesn’t have that issue. 

Anyway, he’s sitting there in the middle of the garden playing his pipe because Mother May says it makes her flowers and other plants happy, when a large shadow falls over his back, blocking the sun from him. 

Startled, Peter stops playing and looks up. 

There is a large presence of a man there in red and black. The cloak he wears is black; there is a hood covering his face except for his mouth, and the inside of the cloak is red. His skin looks odd, not smooth like Peter's, but not exactly wrinkled with the laugh lines around Mother May's face. 

Peter doesn't recognize him. 

"Who are you?" 

The guy grins, and even through the shadow of his hood, his eyes are as blue as the sky. 

"I'm Deadpool!" The guy makes a huge show of his arms with the name. His hands reveal that his skin is just like his face. 

Peter cocks his head. "I don't know that name." 

"Wade Wilson?" 

Peter shakes his head. 

The guy lets out a put upon sigh. "Then you must know me from my other names." The revealed skin of his jaw wrinkles more, probably from grinding his teeth. 

"They call me the Boogeyman. I mean how childish can the Guardians be?" He plops down next to Peter, his hood falling lower over his face more than it had earlier. "I mean seriously? Did I have a booger or something on my face? Like the Boogeyman? Where the hell does that come from? Those pretentious fucks. I mean you rule the world for a little while, then these assholes come and ruin it with fun and cheer! Bleh!" He puts his finger in his mouth gagging. 

Peter can't help but laugh at the guy. 

"And then you try to take it back and they destroy my home! Damn homewreckers. I hate them. The whole lot." 

"So your name's Wade? Why do they call you Pitch Black then?" 

The guy growls. "Because those assholes think that's the only time anyone can stand to look at me, because they can't see my face and skin then. Assholes." 

"Your face and skin?" Peter asks. 

The guy's whole head rolls like you would if you rolled your eyes. "Yeah my face and skin. It's so nasty, like pizza. Don't want to see it. Trust me. You're cute baby boy." 

Peter's cheeks go pink. "What?" 

"You're cute, and I think we should kiss, but you probably don't want to. Did you know how amazing your ass looks in those skinny jeans you wear? I mean do you know people say you wear green tights and a skirt? I mean, you got the legs for the tights, and I'd love to see you crossdress. But I personally like the Pied Piper red. You really dress like a hipster. So kiss?" 

Peter blinks owlishly at Wade. "Kiss? I. Uh." Peter fiddles with the pipe in his hands. "I've never been kissed before. At least. I don't think I have." 

Wade grins, leaning toward Peter. His teeth are a stark white with all the black and red of him. 

Peter can see the blue of his eyes glowing at him. Peter bites his lip. "Okay." 

Even in the darkness, Peter can see Wade's eyes go wide. "Seriously?" 

Peter nods again, letting Wade lean over and kiss him. 

Wade’s lips are rough and have an interesting texture from what Peter can see are scars. 

When they pull away from each other, Peter grins up at the dark face in front of him, his cheeks flushed. “I don’t mind your skin.” 

“You won’t when you see the whole thing.” 

“Show me then. Let me decide.” 

Under the hood, Peter can see Wade thinking. 

“I don’t know baby boy.” 

Peter can see him biting his lip, thinking. So Peter waits patiently for Wade to decide. 

“Can.” Wade coughs, looking at the dark boots sticking out in front of him. “Can we go somewhere darker. I-I don’t want to show you in the sun. It-it’s.” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but Peter smiles, getting up. 

“Let’s go.” He grabs Wade’s hand and leads him toward a darker wooded area. When they get there, Peter waits patiently for Wade to gain the courage to take his hood off. 

When Wade does take it off, Peter is shocked by his appearance. 

Wade has no hair on his face, and probably none anywhere on his body too. His whole face is covered in scars that remind Peter of burns. But Peter doesn’t get grossed out and he doesn’t run. 

Peter smiles at Wade. “It doesn’t look like pizza.” 

Wade’s eyes go wide. “Y-you aren’t scared?” 

Peter still maintains his smile. “Wade. You can’t help what you look like can you?” 

“N-no.” 

Peter hesitates, before leaning forward and kissing Wade. “It doesn't matter what your skin looks like. I think you’re funny and a little crazy, but I like you and kissing you.” 

Wade’s grin is blinding and Peter doesn’t even notice the skin as he gets kissed again. “I like kissing you too baby boy.” 

And that's how Peter and Wade got together. 

So of course when Peter gets comfortable and finally makes friends, things go to shit after that.


	2. Meeting All Hallows Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I' sorry this story wasn't finished by Christmas. I'm still working on it. I have like four more chapters written, but I'm just working really slow with this. I'm really sorry about that guys. I am going to finish the story! I just don't know when. -shrug-
> 
> Thanks for reading and waiting for this. :D

Wade associates with a group of interesting people. They are a lot like Peter and him; they all are...frowned upon by the Guardians. I guess that's why Wade would be friends with them. Enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that. 

At least that's what Peter thinks. 

He meets Bruce first, and Peter finds him to look normal. He looks like a human and all. He's a shy guy, tall, tan skin, glasses. He seems very withdrawn when Peter and Wade come across him in a darker area of dead trees a ways away from Mother May's. 

Wade does this sometimes, he'll grab Peter's hand and they’ll walk in a random direction. Mother May's world leads to other places. Peter can go to Neverland if he goes a certain way. But today, Wade is leading them, and they come across this guy. 

Wade does his thing: letting go of Peter's hand, motioning for Peter to be quiet, then becoming one with the shadows of the dead trees. He does hum spy music that the kids like to hum when Peter and them sneak up on Captain Fury. 

But the other guy doesn't seem to hear it. He looks like he's meditating? Sitting completely still in the middle of a dying meadow. 

Wade jumps out of the shadows, hood up and covering his face. "Bruce!" 

Bruce's whole body tenses and jumps in surprise; his skin growing green for a moment before Bruce gets control over himself. 

He looks more annoyed than angry now as he glares at Wade. 

"Wade, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Bruce stands up, brushing dead leaves off the back of his khaki pants. 

Wade giggles, "Brucey, I missed you! And I have someone I want you to meet!" Wade grabs Peter's hand again, bringing him over to Bruce. "Brucey, this is Petey. Petey, this is Brucey." Wade's eyes are wide under his hood, waiting for the two people in front of him to interact, like this is the greatest thing to happen in his life. 

Bruce gives Peter an easy smile, but doesn't extend his hand for a shake like most people, but Peter doesn't mind. "Peter right? I'm Bruce." 

Peter gives the guy a grin. "Nice to meet you Bruce." 

Bruce goes back to glaring at Wade, "Wade. I've told you a thousand times, not to scare me!" 

Wade pouts, "But Brucey, I love to see you go all green." 

Peter cocks his head, "Green?" 

But before Bruce can explain, Wade continues. 

"And why does the Halloween spirit get scared? Like you're suppose to do the scaring!" 

Peter looks between the two men, "Halloween?" 

Bruce ignores Wade and smiles at Peter. "I’m Bruce Banner, the spirit of All Hallows Eve. Wade likes to call it Halloween because I ‘wear a mask; like children do on that day. I normally look like this, but I turn into a green monster when I feel heightened emotion. I honestly don't remember which one is the mask anymore. Is it the man or the beast?" He shrugs, looking sad. 

Peter's eyes go wide in understanding. He decides to change the subject. "So you are friends with Wade?" 

Peter looks over to see Wade having a conversation with what looks like a skeleton of a squirrel that is actually moving. 

"Yes, Wade tends to find all of us. You know, the ones who aren't really bad. Everyone just thinks we are because they forget there are older, eviller spirits that roam the world. We're just scary. They are the real things of nightmares." 

Peter looks confused, "Who are you talking about?" 

Bruce smiles, seeming to come out of his thoughts. "Nothing Peter. Just an old man rambling. So you and Wade?" 

Peter's face goes pink. "Yeah. We're together? I think." 

Bruce's smile is kind. "Is he good to you?" 

Peter's whole face lights up, grin wide and eyes bright, "Yeah. He's great." 

"Baby boy! Come and see my new friend! Skelerriel!" 

Peter can't help but laugh, while Bruce smiles.


	3. Meeting a Werewolf

Peter has just returned home some children in Brooklyn; it was a brother and sister who are in a bad situation. Slenderman’s been busy in California for the last month or so, but Peter should tell him about these kids. 

(Yes, the big bad Slenderman is a friend of Peter’s. Unlike what people know, Slenderman actually helps children whom are in trouble from whom they supposedly call family.) 

Anyway, so Peter’s flying low over the streets playing his pipe, but not making any magic come from it. (He doesn’t need an army of children following him. And yes, it has happened before. Peter is not making that mistake again. That whole mess with Hamelin in Germany is a major reason why people don’t like him.) 

While he is distracted he hears someone call out, “Hello.” 

He looks up, but it’s not like anyone is talking to him. 

A large man covered in sweat is looking right at him. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and it about as big as Wade. 

Peter looks behind him thinking he’s being talked through, but there’s no one but him and the guy. Feeling stupid, Peter asks, “Uhh...are you talking to me?” 

The guy grins at him, “Yes I am. Hello Peter." 

Peter feels even more confused. "Uh....hi. How do you know who I am? Have we met?" Horror comes over Peter's face, "Did I forget you? I am so sorry-" 

The guy laughs, "No we haven't met. I'm a friend of Wade's. He talks about you a lot." 

"Oh! Hi!" Peter smiles at the guy. 

"I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." Steve holds out his hand for Peter to shake. 

Peter has got to say, the guy has a serious handshake. His hand hurts. Peter laughs uneasily, shaking his hand out, "You have got quite the handshake there." 

The guy looks embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I forget my own strength sometimes." 

Peter smiles, still floating. "So, uh, how do you know Wade?" 

The guy's smile is a little strained, "He found me in my other...form." 

"Form?" 

"Yes. I'm a loup garou. A French werewolf. They're different from other werewolves." 

Peter interested, nods, crossing his legs in midair, "How so?" 

"Walk with me and I'll explain. I was in the middle of a jog when I saw you." 

Peter nods, flying after Steve as they walk around Brooklyn. 

"Well, I'm immortal now. I've been the same since I was bitten in World War II. An undercover Nazi bit me. He was French and we thought he was on our side, then one night while we were sleeping he attacked us. He killed almost all of my platoon, and turned me in the process. The thing is, with the loup garou, they keep their human mind when they transform, and they can transform at anytime, not just on the full moon." 

Peter's eyes are wide as he listens to Steve's story. 

Apparently, after he was bitten, the next time he saw the guy he killed him; only another werewolf can kill a werewolf. The war wasn't won till a few months later, and he's been alone ever since. 

"Why don't you turn people? You know, so you don't have to be alone?" 

Peter knows all about being alone. If he had the power to make a companion, he wouldn't hesitate, but he's got Wade and he's making friends now. 

Steve smiles sadly, "Because Peter, I can't force someone to live like I do. To force someone to be stuck in time as they watch everyone they know and love die." Steve shakes his head. "No. I would never do that to someone." 

Peter nods. Maybe he wouldn't change someone too. At least not now. 

"Well, this is me." Steve motions to an apartment complex they are standing in front of. "It was nice to finally meet you Peter. Maybe we can do this again sometime. It's nice to have someone able to keep up with me for once." 

Peter grins, "It was nice talking to you Steve." 

Peter waves down at Steve as he heads home, or at least to Neverland. It's never really felt like home.


End file.
